Empire Leads To Roses
by shadow-of-a-demon
Summary: He was born to hate the rat, right? He wasn't allowed to love him, right? Yet why did he suddenly find himself doing just that. KyoxYuki.
1. The beginning

A/N: Yo! I wish the lovely plot bunnies would come to me because I have no idea how to start this story. Oh well. Oh and if your wondering what the frig is up with the title of my fic then don't because I was having such a hard time thinking of a title that I just decided to look down at some random piece of paper on my desk, and pick out four random words off it. Well of course those were the four random words I saw so ... you get the picture.

Dis-of-the-claiming: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Fruits Basket but either do you so insert fuzzy llama sticker here. Wait a sec... fuzzy llama sticker... WTF? Oh well just read on already.

**Empire Leads To Roses**

The final bell of the day rang, and everyone got up to leave. Well everyone but a certain orange haired moody teenager. Instead of hurriedly collecting his books and rushing out the classroom like all the other students, who were probably all to ready to start their weekend, he remained seated at his desk, seemingly spaced out. He was completely lost in his thoughts, completely oblivious to the fact that he was the only one left in the classroom. In his mind he was silently cursing himself. He was the cat and Yuki was the rat, they were supposed to hate each other, right? But why then did he suddenly find himself thinking those kind of thoughts about Yuki, and why was he starting to feel nervous and could feel himself beginning to blush every time Yuki got too close or brushed against him on the way by. Damn that stupid rat, it was all his fault. Him and his stupid all too perfect hair, and all too perfect smile, and his beautiful-

Kyo stopped himself there. There was no way in hell he was going to finish that thought, no way at all. He hated Yuki, he detested him, yet why, why was he feeling this way about him. Kyo was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a figure silently slip into the room and approach him. He didn't even notice when the figure stood in front of him and said, "Hey you stupid cat, you okay? Honda-san got worried when she didn't see you come out of the classroom so I came back to check on you and... hello are you even listening ya dumb cat?" The figure bent down and flicked him on the head.

Kyo snapped out of his thoughts as someone flicked him on the forehead. His vision came back into focus and he saw Yuki staring at him, his face just inches from his own. Kyo gasped and quickly turned away, trying desperately to fight the blush he knew was surely clearly visible on his face. It was the last thing he needed for Yuki to see him blushing. But his face had been so close and he had been so surprised that he had had no time to try to stop. "What are you doing sneaking up on me like that you damn rat?!" Kyo snapped.

Yuki half smirked as he noticed how red Kyo's face was, though he decided to play along with him and pretend not to notice. "Well, on Tohru-kun's request I went back to check on you, and it looks to me like if I hadn't you'd end up sitting there staring into space the whole weekend. Now come on, let's not keep Honda-san waiting."

Kyo scowled and began walking on ahead of Yuki. 'Well at least by the looks of it he didn't notice that I was blushing,' he thought.

When Kyo and Yuki left the building into the bright sunny afternoon air, they saw Tohru, Haru and Momiji waiting for them. Tohru had a worried look on her face and when she saw Kyo she sighed in relief. "Umm, Kyo-kun are you okay? How come you didn't come out of the school, I was worried something happened to you," she said, running over to Kyo.

Kyo frowned. He hated making Tohru worry. "Sorry Tohru, you really shouldn't worry about me. I was fine I was just... just lost in thought I guess."

"About what?" Momiji chimed in.

"None of your business squirt!" Kyo said, bringing his fist down on Momiji's head. He really didn't want to remember what he had been thinking about, it was starting to irritate him.

"WAAAAH, Kyo hit me!" Momiji yelled crying to Tohru.

"Yeah well suck it up squirt you deserve it!" Kyo shot back.

"B-but, b-but all I did was ask you what you were thinking about," Momiji whimpered.

"Like I said before, it's none of your business what I was thinking about!" Kyo yelled and began running on ahead of everyone else. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now, he was way too confused about his thoughts, and he especially didn't want to be by that damn rat.

"What's eating Kyo?" Haru asked, directing his question at Yuki. Yuki just shrugged, thinking the same thing. Kyo really had been acting quite strange in last few days, especially towards him; he seemed to be more on edge. And had he actually blushed or had it been his imagination. Maybe it had been red in anger or Kyo was feeling sick; that would definitely explain Kyo's strange behaviour lately. Yuki just shook his head. Well one thing was certain though, Kyo had been acting strange.

When Tohru, Kyo and Yuki arrived back at Shigure's house, Tohru at once began to start dinner and Kyo mumbled something about going to bed early and began trudging upstairs towards his bedroom. Yuki turned towards Tohru and said, "I think I'm going to take a shower before dinner, so if you'll excuse me Honda-san."

"Of course Yuki-kun," she said, blushing slightly at how polite he was. She never really understood why he was always so polite to everyone, even when he was angry he rarely seemed to lose his cool. He always seemed to do almost anything for anyone.

Yuki left the kitchen and headed towards the bathroom, but he paused at the door. No, before he was going to take a shower he was going to do something else first. Instead of going into the bathroom he continued on, heading towards Kyo's bedroom. Normally, it wouldn't really be his personality to butt into another persons' business but he was going to find out why Kyo was acting so strange around everyone and especially him. So without even knocking he burst into Kyo's bedroom, revealing Kyo in nothing but his boxers. Kyo seeing Yuki blushed a shade of red not known to man and screamed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU STUPID RAT! GET OUT!"

Yuki just walked into the bedroom, and shut the door. He began walking towards Kyo, who was trying to back away from Yuki but with not much luck because he had already come to the wall. Yuki stopped just inches from the cat's red face. "Now Kyo, don't make a scene. I just want to know why you've been acting so strange. You seem even moodier then usual."

Kyo felt like he was going to die. Here he was in front of Yuki in nothing but his boxers and his face was so red that it felt like it was on fire. Yuki's face was so close that he could feel his warm breath on his face; if he were to lean forward just a bit more, his lips would meet his. Kyo turned his head to the side, refusing to meet Yuki's eyes. He would definitely not give in to his inner wishes. He could just imagine the look on Yuki's stupid face if Kyo forced his lips upon his, it almost made him laugh. "Well," Yuki said, "are you going to answer me, or will I have to force it out of you?"

Kyo tried to push Yuki away from him, but failed. Yuki now had a good grip on his arms and he could barely move let alone push him off. "Get away from me!" Kyo snarled. "It's none of yours or anyone else's business. Now stop being vulgar and let me get some clothes on!"

"Vulgar?" Yuki questioned raising an eyebrow. "Not until you tell me." Yuki tightened his grip on Kyo's arms. "Just tell me," he insisted, moving his face even closer to Kyo's.

Tohru's voice from down below saved Kyo. "Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun time for dinner!"

Yuki sighed and let go of Kyo, he turned away and walked out the door. Leaving a stunned and red faced Kyo to get dressed and head downstairs himself.

Dinner was unusually quiet, as Kyo never said a single thing and refused to even look at Yuki-- where as Yuki kept glancing at Kyo and only politely answering Tohru's desperate attempts at conversation. Shigure only shrugged at the lack of conversation from the two teens. Not even his flirting with a red faced Tohru got them going. This was puzzling, because he usually ended up with two identical lumps on his head whenever he did that.

After dinner Kyo said once again that he was going to bed. This time though when he got to his room, he made sure to lock his door. He then sank down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Damn that Yuki. He told himself for the fiftieth time that he was just lusting after Yuki and that it would go away in a few days, because there was no way in hell that he could actually love that rat, no way at all. He tried to let sleep overcome him but he couldn't. He just had way too many thoughts going on in his head. So he did what he did every time he had too many thoughts jumbled up in his mind. He went up to sit on the roof.

He laid down on the roof and stared up at the sky. The stars twinkled beautifully in the clear night sky, and Kyo smiled. He loved just lying there staring up at the sky. It made him feel so free and it seemed like all his troubles just melted away for the time being. His hair swayed slightly in the breeze and he yawned. Yup, he was feeling tired already, and so he decided to sleep on the roof tonight right under the stars.

Downstairs in the house, Yuki decided to try Kyo once more before he went to bed. When he tried the door though, he discovered it was locked. Oh well, he sighed. He'd just have to try him in the morning. He went to the bathroom and actually took his shower this time, enjoying the steaming hot water on his skin. He dried himself off and went to his bedroom. He fell to sleep almost immediately, his body nice and relaxed after the steaming hot shower he had just taken.

Shigure was amazed at how quiet the house had become. All three teens had gone to bed early. It must have been a miracle or something. It had been ages since he had had a quiet night to himself. He smiled smugly. Maybe he'd go out and visit Aya and have some fun tonight. I mean he did deserve a break from looking after those three moody teenagers once in a while right?

End chapter 1,

A/N: Well I originally intended for this to be a one shot story but now I decided to make it longer. Well stay tooned to see if Yuki will manage to force the truth out of Kyo in the next chappie. Also, please tell me if this story is any good at all. Just press the little periwinkle blue button.


	2. Sweet Dreams?

A/N: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys rock my soxs. Now without further ado, on with the story.

Dis-of-the-claiming: Dudes! Not even in my own extremely screwed up dreams do I own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 2:

_He wanted him so bad, that much was certain. He couldn't stand to just watch him,_

_He wanted more._

_He wanted to touch him, to feel him, to explore him as he squirmed helpless beneath him._

_He wanted to feel his warm breath against his lips and to just reach out and stroke his delicate features,_

_He wanted to feel the pain and the pleasure._

_To see lust filled eyes staring into his own,_

_And he wanted it bad..._

_So much that it hurt. _

Kyo woke up panting. He had had another one of those dreams he'd been having lately. Every night had been the same dream, him and Yuki in a very awkward situation. And as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't help but enjoy them. He groaned as he realized he had a problem down below. He willed it to go away, but to no avail. He looked around and remembered that he had fallen asleep on the roof. Now he had to sneak back down to the bathroom before anyone noticed his little issue. He got up and quickly climbed through his bedroom window. He then slowly and quietly crept out his bedroom door. He hoped to god that everyone was still asleep, by the looks of it; it was still pretty early so maybe luck would be on his side. But then again, when had luck ever been on his side? He had been born the cat, the outsider, the most cursed of them all.

He slipped into the bathroom and quickly undressed, turning on the water. He climbed into the shower, the cold water running down his skin.

Meanwhile, a few doors down, Yuki woke up and glanced at his alarm clock. It read 5:52. He sighed, it was so early yet he really had to go pee. He dragged himself out of bed, and still half asleep stumbled towards the bathroom. He was so tired still that he didn't even register the sound of running water coming from the bathroom—he'd never been a morning person. He opened the bathroom door, which Kyo in his haste had forgotten to lock. Yuki didn't even realize that there was another person in the bathroom until he heard a groan from inside the shower. Yuki turned towards the shower in shock.

An evil plan began to form inside Yuki's head as he realized it was Kyo inside the shower. He went to the sink and deliberately turned the water on, not knowing the reaction he'd get from the cat. Yuki couldn't contain himself and chuckled at the scream Kyo made as extremely hot water fell from the shower head. Kyo heard a laugh coming from outside the shower, and forgetting that he was completely naked, flung open the shower door.

Yuki was not expecting that reaction and couldn't help but stare at Kyo's completely exposed body. Kyo was in total shock as the rat just continued to stare. They stood like that for what felt like hours, just staring at each other until Kyo finally snapped out of it, and took in what had just happened. Kyo's face turned beet red and it was all he could do to just slam the shower door shut. The same thought ran through his head over and over again, _'Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'_

At the sound of the slamming door Yuki snapped out of it as well. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He hadn't in the least bit suspected that the cat would be stupid enough to just fling open the shower door. He hated to admit it, but he had liked what he had seen. It seemed to stir something inside of him. He never knew that Kyo's body could be so... so... captivating. Yuki could feel his cheeks go red at the thoughts he'd just had. When did Kyo get so ... so... so...

Wow.

Kyo remained in the shower long after Yuki had left the bathroom. He was so embarrassed that he didn't think he could ever look at the rat again. He knew he'd have to leave the bathroom soon, but he wanted to delay it as long as possible. Shigure's voice was heard from outside the bathroom. "Kyo you've been in there an awfully long time. Your not _**doing **_anything in there, are you?"

Kyo dragged himself out of the bathroom upon hearing Shigure's voice. He glared at Shigure as he passed him in the hall. "No! Stop being such a pervert! You have such vulgar thoughts!" Kyo yelled at the startled dog.

Kyo went down to the kitchen, where Tohru and Yuki sat eating breakfast. "Good morning Kyo-kun," Tohru said, smiling brightly.

"G'morning," Kyo replied. He chanced a glance at Yuki who was staring at him over the table. Kyo quickly looked away, trying not to blush. He couldn't help but wonder what exactly Yuki thought of his body. When he had sat there thinking in the shower after Yuki had left, one question kept coming back to him. Why hadn't Yuki turned away? He had just continued to stare at his body, why the hell hadn't he turned away? What was that damn rat playing at? Maybe he knew, but he couldn't, could he?

"Ummm, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun," Tohru started, "I hope its okay with you, but I'm going shopping with Hana-chan and Uo-chan this afternoon."

"Of course it's okay. It's been a long while since you've hung out with your friends outside school. Go ahead and have some fun Honda-san, you deserve it," Yuki said smiling happily.

"Yeah you don't have to worry about us Tohru. We'll be fine," Kyo said.

Tohru half squealed. "Thanks guys. You two are just way too kind to me! I better start getting ready now; I don't want to keep them waiting." She gave them one last smile and headed upstairs to start getting ready. That left just Yuki and Kyo sitting in the kitchen. Alone.

Kyo sent Yuki glares. "Pervert," he mumbled under his breath.

"What was that you said," Yuki smirked.

"You heard me you damn rat!"

"Well I don't see you complaining. You practically threw yourself in my vision," Yuki said, raising his eyebrows in question.

Kyo blushed and looked away. He really couldn't argue with that one. He had technically done just that. Not really on purpose, but he still had done that. "Shut up," he hissed.

"So Kyo," Yuki began, eyes glaring and leaning forward across the table so that he was now just inches from Kyo's face. He couldn't help but remember Kyo's naked body standing in front of him. Since when did Kyo start looking so... so... "Hot."

"What!" Kyo blurted out. Had Yuki just called him hot, or had it been his imagination.

"Oh nothing," Yuki said. He stood up from the table and began walking back upstairs.

Shigure came down to the kitchen just as Yuki left. He noticed Kyo sitting at the table with a dazed expression on his face. "Kyooo-kuuun," he chimed jokingly, "what's this. Are you blushing?"

"What! Hell NO! Why the hell would I be blushing you bastard!" Kyo yelled, getting ready to pound Shigure in the ground for even suggesting such a thing.

"Kidding, kidding," Shigure said hastily backing away from the pissed of cat.

"You better have been!"

"Of course, of course I was," he said heading towards the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have a very important meeting to go to." He then hastily ran out the door.

"Important meeting my ass," Kyo muttered under his breath. Kyo was just about to sit back down at the table when there was a knock at the door. He grumpily went over to the door and flung it open, revealing none other then Hana and Uo.

"Hello Orangey, we've come to pick up Tohru," Uo said looking past Kyo into the kitchen.

"Coming!" came Tohru's voice from upstairs. She came flying down the stairs, nearly tripped on the last step, barely managed to dodge Kyo and stopped right before her two best friends. "Okay, let's get going," she exclaimed smiling. "See ya Kyo-kun."

Kyo shook his head in amazement. Tohru was always such a klutz. It was a wonder she hadn't gotten herself killed yet. He smiled and waved at the girl looking back over her shoulder at him. So Tohru was out for the day and so was pervert Shigure that just left him and-.

The thought struck him like an ice cold dagger. It would be just him and Yuki alone in the house for the rest of the day! If Yuki cornered him this time then... there'd be no telling how it would turn out. He took a deep breath. He'd just have to avoid Yuki for the rest of the day. It shouldn't be that hard, right? He turned around and found himself face to face, staring into the eyes of none other then Yuki himself.

A/N: Well that's it for chap.2. Sorry but I had to end it with a suspenseful remark. Hehehe, please review it usually helps me update faster. You can probably count on a quick update since I do have chapter 3 mostly planned out.


	3. Confrontation

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. You guys are so awsome! Hehe, you guys make me sooo happy : D I bit of writers block for this chappie but I will try my best!!

Dis-of-the-claiming: Well I'm sure in some other random universe I own Fruits Basket. But in that same universe the goverment is run by monkeys and chipmunks. So I guess that doesn't really mean anything, now does it?

**Empire Leads To Roses**

Chapter 3:

Kyo turned around and found himself standing face to face, staring into the eyes of none other then Yuki himself. Kyo gulped. Okay, screw the avoiding idea; it was too late for that. Kyo quickly turned back around to face the door. "I was just going to go for a walk," he lied, already planning to bolt out the door. He thought he was actually going to get away, when Yuki's hand grabbed his wrist.

"How dumb do you think I am, you stupid cat. You expect me to believe that you were actually planning to go take a walk, you're just trying to avoid me," Yuki said, tightening his grip on Kyo's wrist.

"So what if I am!" Kyo challenged. He tried again to get away and slip out the door, but Yuki's grip on his wrist was way too tight. "Let go would ya, you damn rat!"

"No way." Yuki pulled Kyo's wrist in an attempt to get him away from the door, but he had pulled Kyo way too hard towards him. Kyo toppled over right on Yuki. The weight of Kyo falling on him was too much for Yuki to bear, he fell flat on his back on the floor, bringing Kyo with him. The end result was a shocked Kyo, sprawled across Yuki's chest.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Kyo yelled his face a very nice shade of red. His heart was beating so fast, he thought for sure that Yuki could hear it. Though who could blame the guy really. Sure falling right on top of your oh-so-sexy cousin wouldn't have been that bad, but when you happened to have a super macho crush on the guy, then it was bad. Yes, lying on top of the guy you have a major crush on tends to spur certain 'images', which in turn could cause major nose bleeds. Poor Kyo. Good thing, at the moment he didn't notice that his hand was conveniently placed on Yuki's crotch. Yuki did though.

"Hey!" Yuki yelled. "It's not like I meant to, and if you wouldn't mind, could you please remove your hand from my... err..." Now it was Yuki's turn to turn red.

Kyo looked down at his right hand. It was currently draped over Yuki's shoulder and lying on the floor. Kyo was confused. "What do you mean it's just-"

Oh boy... Kyo was going to make this difficult. "Umm... no your, ummm, other hand," Yuki muttered, turning even redder.

Kyo looked down at their tangled mass of limbs, trying to figure out where exactly his left hand was. Then it hit him, just like one of Kagura's massive punches. His hand, it couldn't be... but it was. "Oh..." he muttered, "that hand." He quickly pulled back his hand, accidentally brushing the fabric of Yuki's pants. He blushed harder as he realized what he had done. "S-sorry," he stuttered. He couldn't believe he had just apologized to Yuki, why did Yuki have to have such an affect on him. He realized that he was still lying across Yuki's chest, and quickly got up. Yuki did the same.

"Well-" Kyo started, but Yuki cut him off.

"Look, I really didn't mean to do that. Besides, I never would have thought that you'd actually collapse on me."

"What! You think I fell on you on purpose! You're the one that dragged me towards you! You practically forced me on top of you!" Kyo yelled back. He hadn't really minded the fact that he had been sprawled across Yuki's chest, but he wasn't about to let him know that. "Besides, why would I ever want to even think about touching somebody like you?"

"I don't know. You tell me," Yuki said calmly back. In his head he wasn't so calm though. _'Why indeed Kyo?' _he thought. '_Why have you been acting so strange? I have a theory, but I want you to be the one to tell me.'_

"What?" Kyo asked, completely confused.

"Well, I don't know Kyo, why would someone like you want to touch someone like me, huh? You tell me," Yuki said, smirking. Oh yes, he was enjoying himself in his little game of 'Make Kyo Crack'.

"What the hell! You pervert! You're worse then Shigure, I'd never even dream about to-touching you, you sick minded freak!"

"But Kyo," Yuki practically purred, "I could make it so you wouldn't have to dream." _'Whoah, I'm starting to scare myself. Did I just take it too far? Oh well, too late now, I just want to see his reaction.'_

Kyo froze. He had definitely not heard right. His mind was screwing with him, that was all, right? "W-w-what d-did you say?"

"I said, ummm... that ummm..."

Just then, they were interrupted by the door suddenly bursting open to reveal a man with long, flowing, silver hair. "Yuki my favourite brother," he said, inviting himself and stepping through the door. He noticed the two red faced teens, who looked like they were about to bite each others faces off. "I didn't interrupt something did I?" he asked, sounding as happy as ever.

Yuki groaned. "Ayame, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm your only brother." Dealing with Ayame always gave him a major headache. It was exhausting just to listen to him. How did Hatori and Shigure put up with him?

Ayame's grin widened. "I'm sorry my dearest brother, but I just can't help but flatter you. You are my faaavourite brother. I had neglected you all those years, but don't worry I will make up for lost time with you." Ayame said dramatically, clasping Yuki's hands.

Yuki resisted the urge to punch his brother in the face. He had no patience when dealing with Ayame. He half twitched. "What did you come here for?!" Yuki demanded, shaking out of Ayame's grip.

"Is it so wrong to come just to visit my brother and Kyonkichi?" Ayame asked hurtfully.

"Don't call me that!" Kyo hissed.

"Well actually," Ayame continued, "I came to see Shigure, is he here?"

"No he left on important business," Kyo said sarcastically.

"I see," the snake said brightly. "I shall wait here for him then."

"No you won't!" the two teens yelled in unison, both attempting to push the older man back out the door, but failing.

"Oh! But I promise to be good," Ayame laughed. "Besides, this way we can spend time deepening our brotherly love."

"Not a chance in the world," Yuki growled, sending an if-looks-could-kill glare at his brother.

"But-" Ayame protested.

"No buts! Out!" Yuki shouted.

Ayame sighed. "As you wish my dear brother. But I will be back soon. And then," he paused, "we shall deepen our brotherly bond and further our relationship. By force if necessary." He then proceeded out the door, practically cackling.

Yuki shook his head. He could feel a major headache coming on. Why did dealing with his brother have to be so exhausting? He had only been there for a few minutes, yet it felt like hours. Though he did have to admit, Ayame had his moments.

Kyo groaned. "How can you stand your brother?" Kyo couldn't help but feel a bit happy at Yuki's brother's interruption. It appeared like after all the drama, Yuki had forgotten about their little conversation. Though he was a bit curious at what Yuki had said. He now had no doubt that he had heard wrong. Yuki couldn't possibly have said what he had thought he had said. His mind was just fooling with him. But a part of him could have sworn that Yuki had said that. "So what exactly were you saying before your brother came and interrupted us?" Kyo blurted out before he could stop himself.

Yuki turned towards him. So Kyo still wanted to play their little game did he. Well Kyo was about to get what he wanted then. Like the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. "Well," Yuki started, sliding closer to Kyo. Kyo noticed this and turned slightly pink.

_'What exactly is that damn rat playing at?'_

Yuki stepped even closer. He was now only a few inches from Kyo. He bent down, his lips lightly brushing Kyo's ear. Kyo nearly shivered at the sensations the slight amount of contact had sent through his body. Kyo was now full out blushing. In his most seductive tone Yuki whispered, his lips brushing over Kyo's ear with every word, "I said, I can make it so you don't have to dream anymore."

Kyo gulped, his heart now beating a million miles per hour. Yuki had just said what he thought he had said. But it couldn't be true. If his mind wasn't screwing with him, then Yuki must be. There was no way in hell Yuki could mean something like, could he?

Yuki watched in amusement at Kyo's bright red face. The cat appeared to be speechless. Yuki just stared at the Kyo's features. His bright orange eyes were staring straight ahead, and he appeared to be in complete shock. Maybe he had taken it a bit too far. But what Yuki wouldn't admit to himself, is that everything he had said was true. If Kyo asked him to, he really would take Kyo's lips on his and kiss him so passionately, he wouldn't be able to think a straight thought in his head. Of course Yuki wasn't about to admit that, not even to himself. "Umm Kyo, are you okay?" Yuki said. He was beginning to get a bit worried at the spaced out look on Kyo's face. Kyo's eyes met his own, they looked sort of sad.

"Yuki. Don't ever. Don't ever say something like that again! You're disgusting!" Kyo yelled, pushing away from Yuki. He aimed a punch at Yuki's head, but missed. Yuki was about to protest, but before he could say anything, Kyo pushed past him. He ran up the stairs, and Yuki heard a door slam. Yuki stood in wonder. What had he done? He didn't understand why Kyo had gotten so upset. Poor Yuki. He really didn't understand that you're not supposed to mess with a person's heart; it's a very sensitive thing. Not a thing to joke around with.

End chapter3.

Sorry for the long update. This chapter has been typed for a while, but I ran out of internet time so I had to wait to the end of the month to post it. Yeah, this chapter is a bit weird but oh well. Next chapter Kyo tries to sort out his feelings. Hehehe. Well please review! It helps motivate me. Tell me if I should get to the Kyoyuki goodness, because I'm just evil and like holding it off for as long as I can.


	4. Shishou's Consolation

Kyo sat in his bedroom staring out his window, a blank expression on his face

**Empire Leads To Roses**

Chapter 4:

Kyo sat in his bedroom staring out his window, a blank expression on his face. The way he saw it he had two options. One, accept his feelings for Yuki and confess, or two, run away to the mountains again. Neither seemed very enticing. He sighed. What had he done to get himself in this position? He felt alone, like no one in the world could possibly help him. He almost wished he was a child again. Back then, when things got tough, he could just hide behind Shishou and all his fears would disappear. He smiled; things were so much easier back then.

Suddenly, Kyo realized what he had to do. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier. He had to talk to Shishou about this. He would know what to do. He always did.

Kyo quickly ran to the door, excited at his new idea. He was just about to walk out the door when Yuki's voice stopped him.

"Kyo wait." Yuki hadn't meant to sound so pathetic when saying this, but he couldn't help it. He didn't want to risk Kyo snapping at him again.

"Shut it," Kyo said. "I'm going to visit Shishou-san, now leave me alone." Kyo didn't give Yuki any time to reply as he slipped out the door. He felt better already, as the cool breeze blew through his hair.

He allowed himself to think of things other then his problem with Yuki, as he made his way to Shishou's dojo. He arrived sooner then he expected. He suddenly felt rather nervous. What if Shishou couldn't help him? What if he was going to make a huge mistake by informing him? It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now Kyo wasn't so sure. He took a deep breath, standing here wasn't helping either.

Kyo entered the dojo and was surprised to be greeted by Shishou himself.

"Good afternoon Kyo," Shishou smiled, "I was expecting you."

Kyo looked taken aback. "You were?"

Shishou chuckled at his own joke. "Not really. So what have you come to see me for anyway Kyo?"

"I umm, I want to talk to you."

Shishou looked surprised but happy. "It is rare that you ever come to talk to me about things anymore Kyo. I'm happy. Should I make some tea?"

Kyo looked alarmed. "No, no! You just make yourself comfortable... I'll make the tea." Kyo highly doubted that Shishou's cooking skills had improved enough to make tea. He had never been one for cooking.

"Aha, if you insist Kyo, but I really do feel confident about tea making today."

Kyo couldn't help but smile. "You always say that Shishou-san."

Kyo began preparing tea, as Shishou sat down, waiting for Kyo to start talking. Kyo purposely tried to take as long as possible, but all too soon the water was boiling and the tea made. He served the tea and sat down across from Shishou, trying to think of the best way to start the conversation. Shishou had always been there for him in the past and he hoped it would remain that way.

"So Kyo what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Kyo's eyes wandered around the room. He could do this the fast and blunt way, or the slow and careful way. He chose the former.

"I think I love Yuki."

The room was silent for a moment as Kyo waited for Shishou to reply. He honestly felt rather relieved now that he had said that out in the open. He searched Shishou's face, looking for some hint of his reaction. "Is that all you wanted to say?" Shishou finally replied.

That had definitely not been the answer Kyo was expecting. "What do you mean is that all!?" Kyo practically shouted. "This is huge! Not only is it forbidden, it's just plain wrong!"

Shishou sighed, resting his hands on the shoulders of the slightly shorter boy. "Is that really what you think Kyo? Do you really think it's so wrong? Is it because for once in your life, you may have a chance at happiness?" His glance was stern, begging the younger boy to listen. "Kyo, if Yuki is your one chance at happiness, take it."

Kyo felt his eyes begin to water at the compassion in the older man's voice. He knew Shishou only wanted what was best for him, but he just didn't understand. "Yuki hates me Shishou. He always did and always will. He'll never feel the same way about me. That's why I just want to forget about these feelings and make them go away, but I can't. No matter how hard I try I just can't make them go away."

Shishou did something he hadn't done in a very long time. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy in front of him, holding him close. "Kyo you've experienced so much hate in your life, I just want you to be happy. Just give Yuki a chance. How do you know he really hates you as much as you seem to think? Maybe his thoughts have changed as much as yours have."

Kyo smiled at his own cruel fate. "I know he still hates me because if he didn't, it would just be too easy. Things have never been simple for me. After all, I am the cat."

Shishou pulled away from Kyo, once again looking him straight in the eyes. "Kyo, life isn't simple, but that doesn't mean you should give up. Keep fighting for what you believe in and things might just turn out the way you want them to."

Kyo smiled, new found determination shining in his eyes. He had been right; talking to Shishou had been a good idea. Even though deep down inside him, he knew he could probably never have Yuki, he wasn't about to give up. Not so much for himself, but more so for Shishou. He stood up and turned to walk away. No word of thanks was needed; he knew Shishou understood how much it had helped.

"Oh and Kyo,"

Kyo paused, waiting for Shishou to continue.

"Even if things do work out, you know it will only get harder, right?"

"Of course," Kyo muttered before leaving.

Kyo headed back towards Shigure's place, both scared and excited. If Yuki really wanted to know what was going on, he was going to find out whether he liked it or not.

End Chapter 4

What can I say? It's been one heck of a long time since I updated, but now I'm determined to finish. Well it looks like things are starting to get interesting. Should Kyo really tell Yuki how he feels?


	5. Confession?

Dis-of-the-claiming: I don't own it

Dis-of-the-claiming: I don't own it.

A/N: I am fighting my disease of procrastination. Please bear with me. I've decided I actually want to finish this and I'm fairly sure I will.

**Empire Leads To Roses**

Chapter: 5

It was late when Kyo reached Shigure's house. Rain began to pour from the sky and he hurried inside, narrowly escaping the sudden downpour. The sound of rain pouring outside drummed a steady rhythm of dread in his head, reminding him of what he was going to do- what he needed to do.

He still wasn't completely sure why he felt this way, or even why he was acting upon it. Maybe it was because even if it was just for a short amount of time before he got permanently locked away; he wanted to feel true happiness. And just maybe, no matter how awkward and contradicting it seemed, Yuki would be the one to give it to him. Because no matter how much he told himself he hated the rat, he couldn't stop the compelling urge to be with him all the same.

The house was strangely dark and eerie. At first Kyo thought for sure that no one was home, but then he heard the soft sound of music coming from upstairs. It was music he had heard a few times before and he knew it was coming from Yuki's room.

The sound of thunder off in the distance and a flash of lightening illuminating the room brought Kyo back to his senses, reminding him to get on with it.

He crept up the stairs, not quite sure why he was being so cautious as to not disturb the house's eerie silence. When he reached Yuki's room, he stood outside it for a moment, just listening to the music coming from within. After a moment though he heard the creak of a bed and the music came to an abrupt stop.

Kyo froze, not exactly sure what to do. He was almost leaning against Yuki's door, but he couldn't bring himself to open it. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he didn't know why, but he felt somewhat weird, almost like he was a little kid again and he was about to get scolded for doing something bad. But hey- since when was it illegal to sneak around your own home?

Suddenly, the door was wrenched open and there stood Yuki in all his shirtless beauty, a surprised look on his face. He definitely hadn't expected to open his door and find anyone, let alone Kyo, right outside his it. "What are you doing?" Yuki asked the orange haired boy, who had lost his balance and had fallen to the floor when the door had unexpectedly been opened.

Kyo looked embarrassed to be caught in such a position. He quickly got up off the floor and turned away in embarrassment. "What! Am I not allowed to walk around my own home, you damn rat?!" he snarled, mentally cursing himself for insulting the other teen. He had come to confess his- well whatever it was he had come to confess, yet all he could do was insult Yuki to cover up his own embarrassment. How pathetic.

Yuki narrowed his eyes. "You weren't just walking around as you say; you were standing right outside my bedroom door."

Kyo crossed his arms, trying to remain cool and collective on the outside, though he was miserably failing and he knew it. Inside he was panicking. He really had no idea what to say. It was going to be so much harder to get it all out then he thought.

For God's sake, Yuki wasn't even wearing a shirt. Though Kyo refused to blatantly stare, out of the corner of his eye he could make out a slim, pale chest so unlike his own tanned one. He shivered, in his mind he wondered what it would be like to run his fingers over that pale, silky skin. Before he knew it- or could stop himself- he really was ogling the teen in front of him.

Yuki was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable at the other's intense gaze. One minute he had been arguing with Kyo, the next the cat was staring at him like he was a piece of meat or something.

Kyo's sudden attitude change over these past few weeks was really starting to weird him out. He wanted to get to the bottom of the reason for this strange behaviour. Even Tohru, who was usually so naïve and clueless had noticed the change in the boy.

"Hey idiot, you gonna stop staring anytime soon," Yuki muttered, as an after thought and mainly just to get the cat going he added, "I know you want me and all, but really, you're starting to make me uncomfortable."

The sound of a clash of thunder outside perfectly mimicked the sound of Kyo's common sense snapping. But who was Yuki to know how right he could be with just one sentence.

In one quick movement, Kyo had lunged and pinned Yuki to the wall. Breathing hard, he dug his nails into the other's shoulders making him wince. He was sick and tired of Yuki fucking around with his mind and he wasn't going to take much more of it. Either Yuki wanted him, or he didn't and there was a simple way to find out. He moved his face till it was level with Yuki's and he made to capture the other's lips with his own, but he was roughly pushed back.

"What is wrong with you?" Yuki cried, clearly disgusted. "I was kidding, it was a joke. Were you seriously coming on to me right now?"

Kyo stood panting hard. He was so frustrated and sick of all this bullshit. Before he could stop himself he screamed out the one thing that he could never take back. "For some god forsaken reason and hell if I know why, the Gods must be fucking with me or something, but I fucking love you okay!?"

Yuki and Kyo both could only stand in shock at what had accidentally slipped from the orange haired teen's mouth.

--

End chapter. 5

Hmm, Kyo can't cover that one up. What's going to happen? I don't know. Drop in a review if you care and God Damnit I will update this time!!


	6. Confusion

Dis-Of-The-Claiming: I don't own the amazingness that is Fruits Basket

…

A/N: Thanks guys for the reviews. I love you all. Also, in case any of you were wondering what music Yuki was listening to in the last chapter, my friend xbuttonsx and I have decided that he was listening to Mindless Self Indulgence. Dicks Are for My Friends by MSI to be exact. Now picture that and try not to laugh.

Dis-Of-The-Claiming: I don't own the amazingness that is Fruits Basket.

**Empire Leads To Roses**

Chapter: 6

Kyo's eyes widened and he raised a hand covering his mouth, as if that could somehow take back what he had said. He felt nauseous and he willed his body to run away, to escape from what he had done, but his feet remained firmly on the floor. He couldn't bear to look at Yuki's expression. He didn't want to see the look of pure disgust he felt for sure was there. Because who could ever love him- he was the cat, a foul and disgusting monster.

"Kyo."

Yuki's voice was softer then Kyo had been expecting, but he still didn't want to hear what the other had to say. He hadn't meant for it to turn out this way, but now there was no turning back. It seemed his whole life was just one big pit of regret.

Kyo felt the hands on his shoulders before his mind could register to stop them. When Yuki spoke his voice was filled with pity and something else Kyo couldn't read, "So you really were coming on to me all this time?"

Kyo, with all the remaining pride he had left, managed a glare at the rat. It had been a mistake to ever think Yuki could even begin to feel the same way. If only he had stopped and tried a more tactful way to confront Yuki. But no- Kyo had been the hot head he always was and had practically poured his heart open, completely exposing himself to Yuki.

Kyo felt a burning sensation at the back of his eyes and realized too late that tears had started to fall. What the hell was he becoming, showing emotion like this and all because of the damn rat. It had always been because of the rat, even when he was a child. It had caused him to hate the rat, yet now, it wasn't hate causing this—it was love.

When Kyo felt the soft hand on his face, he quickly made to slap it away. The loud slapping sound rang throughout the room, but Yuki made no sound of comply. The silver haired teen still had a rather firm grip on Kyo and when Kyo tried to get away, the teen would not let him.

Kyo growled in frustration. "Haven't you hurt me enough yet? Why don't you just let me go already!?"

Yuki looked taken aback. He didn't understand how he had hurt Kyo, but the look of hurt in Kyo's eyes was enough to make him let Kyo go. With new found resolve to make his legs work, Kyo dashed down the stairs and out the door, slamming it in his wake.

The rain had picked up and it furiously blew around him, the large, cold droplets piercing through his thin clothes and making him shiver. For one quick moment, Kyo had second thoughts about running into his most hated element, but then, as footsteps sounded behind him, all second thoughts disappeared and he bolted outside into the woods as fast as his legs could carry him.

- -

Yuki stood in the doorway as he watched Kyo tear off into the forest. The silver haired teen was highly confused. He'd never been very good with other peoples' emotions, but this was just too much. He knew without a doubt that Kyo really did love him. That fact alone scared the shit out of him, yet at the same time—and in a much smaller part of him, he felt pleased and maybe just a tad bit cocky.

But Yuki knew now was not the time to feel cocky. For whatever reason, one which Yuki couldn't figure out, Kyo had run off, even though it was raining.

Yuki wasn't an idiot. He knew how much Kyo detested the rain. So knowing that fact, he knew that Kyo must be feeling extremely pissed… or sad… or both, whatever the case. Somehow, he had managed to hurt Kyo badly, so he figured it was his responsibility to bring him back. Not that he liked the rain anymore then Kyo did.

Knowing that there wasn't much time before Kyo got too far ahead, Yuki grabbed his rain jacket and not bothering to take time to look for an umbrella, headed out the door and into the rain.

Stepping into the darkness of the wood, Yuki felt a small flutter of fear. He hoped that Kyo had the brains as to not do anything brash like purposely hurt himself.

- -

Kyo knew not where he was going as he ran, letting his legs carry him wherever they desired. He was probably going in circles, but he didn't care. All he cared about was venting his anger and frustration of his own stupidity out and running was the best way to do that.

He gave no accord to the countless branches whipping across his face and grabbing at his body like hands trying to hold him back. He would not stop; he would on going until he could go no further.

After sometime Kyo felt exhaustion begin to take over. His legs were numb and his fingers and feet felt frozen and soaked from rain. He could barely force his body to run any further.

He stopped, his legs giving out as he sank to the ground in exhaustion, his back resting against a large decaying tree. The thunder and lightening was still raging and it was closer now then ever before.

Kyo knew it was dangerous to be in a forest when there was lightening, but at the moment he didn't really care. He didn't know how he was ever going to go back and face anyone, especially Yuki. He was soaked, frozen and completely miserable; it really couldn't get any worse. Hell, getting struck by lightening right now would probably be a relief. At least then he wouldn't have to sit here in the rain.

- -

Yuki had been walking for over an hour with no luck. No matter how hard he looked, there was no sign at all of the other boy. His hair was soaked and he was freezing. If he stayed much longer he feared he might end up transforming.

Just when he was about to give up, a flash of lightening lit up the woods and he noticed a figure crouched on the ground a short distance away. Even from the distance that separated them, he could still notice the tuff of bright orange hair that contrasted brightly against the browns and greens of the forest. Without thinking he called out to Kyo.

Kyo's eyes widened as he heard Yuki's voice call out his name. He raised his head and through his drooping hair he saw Yuki running towards him, no more then fifty feet away. In a fury of panic and though his body instantly protested, he got to his feet and started to run again. His vision was blurred as he ran blindly, trying to dodge trees, stumps and everything else that popped up. He didn't get very far though. As he came to a steep, jagged hill, he tried to run down it, but all the rain had caused it to turn very muddy.

Time seemed to slow as he felt his left foot slide out from underneath him, his right one soon following. As he hit the ground with a loud thump, he felt the air leave his body and something jab into his back. Though he tried to stop himself, he began to slide down the hill at an increasing rate, his body twisting around so that he found himself sliding head first. All he could do was cover his head and hope that he somehow managed to avoid the many jagged rocks protruding from the hill.

He felt a searing pain as his leg was torn open and then he heard a loud, sickening crack as his head collided with a large boulder. He wasn't conscious when his body finally came to a stop.

- -

A/N: Oh my god, I finished another chapter! Oh, I liked that last part, it made me feel evil. Ahem, sorry for the angst fest folks… I guess that's really all I can write nowadays. Review if you have a heart.


	7. Strange Feelings

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. They made me smile. Sorry about the rather long wait. With losing my internet a few times to lightening and completely losing all will to write anything, I had a bit of difficulty. XD

Dis-of-the-claiming: This is called fanfiction, so alas I don't own it.

**Empire Leads To Roses**

Chapter: 7

"_When do you think he's going to wake up?"_

"_He doesn't look so good, does he?"_

"_Quiet! Just let him sleep."_

Hushed and muddled voices were brought into focus as Kyo came back into consciousness. The voices, whoever they belonged to, sounded distant to his ears. He groaned, automatically trying to block them out and fall back into the peaceful oblivion called sleep. He wasn't fully awake but he was all too aware of the waves of pain shooting through his entire body. His mind felt all fuzzy and he couldn't think clearly as to why he was in so much pain. He just wanted to block it all out.

He moaned pitifully and rolled over instantly regretting it as the wave of pain intensified. He vaguely wondered where he was, but his eyelids felt as heavy as lead and he couldn't bring himself to open them. The voices started murmuring again and they faded in and out of focus until they disappeared completely as he sunk back into a deep troubled sleep.

All eyes in the room were focused on Kyo. It had been two days now and everyone in the room had thought for sure that the battered teen was finally waking up, but it appeared he had fallen back into a restless sleep. His face held a grimace and his eyebrows were knotted in a troubled look.

There was a soft knock on the door and Tohru got up to answer it slipping out of the room and leaving Yuki and Haru to watch over the sleeping teen. Silence settled over the room as the two conscious males waited for Tohru to return. A few minutes passed and finally Haru spoke. "Yuki, you should get some sleep. You don't look so good."

Yuki pulled a fake smile to his face which the cow saw through instantly. "I'm fine really. You shouldn't worry about me."

Silence settled in once again, but Haru wasn't about to give up. "You haven't left the room since Kyo first got here, you need sleep."

Yuki frowned. It was true. He had carried Kyo all the way back to Shigure's place. Tohru had just been arriving home at the same time. One look at Kyo and her face had turned white as a ghost. After a lot of flustered commotion they had decided on calling Hatori, thinking it best not to take Kyo to the hospital—just in case.

Hatori had looked troubled. It seemed Kyo had a lot of wounds and most likely a concussion, but they couldn't be sure on how serious until Kyo awoke. He had advised them all to keep an eye open for when the cat woke up and after bandaging his wounds; he left, informing them that he'd be back the next day to check up on Kyo.

Two days later the cat had still yet to open his eyes. Yuki was physically and mentally exhausted. He hadn't left Kyo's bedside except to use the bathroom and eat. He couldn't help but feel guilty. What if Kyo never woke up, as implausible as it seemed? He felt entirely responsible for this whole ordeal; he shouldn't have acted the way he had. He turned to Haru, this time not bothering to fake anything. "I know, but what if he wakes up?"

Haru frowned placing his hand on Yuki's shoulder. "This isn't your fault, so why do you feel so guilty?"

Yuki watched as Kyo rolled over in his sleep, moaning pathetically. He watched a moment, waiting to see if Kyo would wake. When he didn't, Yuki refocused his attention on Haru. He hated how Haru could always see though him so easily. It was almost like the cow could read his thoughts, it was frustrating really. "But what if I said it really was my fault that Kyo got hurt?"

Haru sighed, annoyed that Yuki kept blaming himself on the matter. The cow didn't really understand what was going on here, but his instincts made him want to protect Yuki. He did love the rat after all. "Yuki this is ridiculous. How could Kyo's injuries be your fault? He was lucky that you were there save him, you shouldn't be feeling guilty."

Yuki opened his mouth to reply, but he quickly shut it. He was hesitant on how much he should tell Haru. It wasn't like Yuki didn't trust Haru; it was just that Kyo might not appreciate him telling Haru the minor details. With a quick glance at Kyo to insure that he was still asleep, Yuki continued in a low whispering voice. "Kyo told me some things and I suppose I acted badly. It was really a misunderstanding. That's why he ran off, so in a way it really is my fault he got hurt."

Haru just frowned, pausing a moment to think. "You two getting in a fight isn't exactly a rare thing Yuki. I don't understand why you're getting so worked up over this. I'm sure Kyo will be fine."

Yuki winced. Clearly Haru just wasn't getting it. "It wasn't a fight exactly."

"Well then, what was it?"

The door opened then and in walked Hatori; Tohru in his wake. "Has there been any change in Kyo since I was here last?" the Sohma Doctor asked, walking over to the bed which Kyo rested in.

Yuki was the one that decided to answer, seeing as he had been there nearly the whole time. "No, not really Hatori-san."

A troubled frown crossed Hatori's features and he took some medical tools out of his bag, examining Kyo yet again. He muttered a few incoherent things before straightening out and turning towards the three teenagers in the room. Tohru was fidgeting nervously waiting for him to speak. He cleared his throat. "There is no evidence to suggest that Kyo should not be awake at this time, so I am starting to get a bit worried that he has yet to wake up. If he has not awoken by tomorrow then I will have no choice but to transfer him to a public hospital."

Yuki worried his lip in anxiety. Why wasn't Kyo awake yet? Sure he had hit his head pretty hard, but Hatori had said so himself that he should have woken up already. Maybe he would never wake up. Yuki felt a wave of sickness overcome him from that thought. His knees felt weak and for one horrifying moment he thought he was going to pass out, but for as suddenly as it had come, it quickly passed.

"Yuki-kun?" Tohru enquired, gazing anxiously at the silver haired teen.

"What?" Yuki asked, snapping his head up in an attempt to look normal again.

"I think you should lie down for a bit. You look exhausted."

After glancing around the room, Yuki realized that all three faces had been staring at him, all with looks of concern. "I'm fine," he lied, though his face expression gave him away. "Really, I am."

Hatori raised an eyebrow at the rat in a look that clearly stated you've-got-to-be-kidding-me. He crossed the room and gently placed the back of his hand on Yuki's forehead. "Hmm, Tohru-san is right. You should get some rest; it seems you've developed a fever. Don't put so much stress on yourself," he said sternly, but not unkind.

Yuki's shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned and made his way to the door. He knew they were right, a bit of rest definitely wouldn't hurt, but his stomach lurched uncomfortably at the thought of leaving Kyo. A part of his mind vaguely wondered why he was so concerned for Kyo's well being, but a stronger and much louder part of his mind screamed that this was his fault and he should be feeling guilty and concerned. That part of him overpowered every reasonable part of him that would normally never give a damn about Kyo. Or at least that's what Yuki told himself.

Without a word of goodbye to any of the room's occupants—despite the fact that it was rude manners—Yuki left, nearly slamming the door behind him, but thinking better of it at the last moment. He planned on only taking a quick nap—just to refresh his senses—so when he arrived in his room, he made sure to set his alarm. Two hours was plenty of time for a nap.

--

--

The high pitched ringing was driving Kyo crazy. He tossed and turned, his face cringing in annoyance, but he just couldn't block the sound out. Blackness was all that surrounded him—a world of empty darkness—except for that infuriating noise that just wouldn't go away. He couldn't tell if it was coming from inside his head or surrounding him. Either way he wanted it gone, to disappear and leave him in the world of eternal darkness forever. This world—whatever this world was exactly—even with all it's emptiness was some how comforting to him.

Suddenly a second noise joined in with the first, but this one was hardly as irritating. It hummed in perfect harmony with the ringing, growing louder and louder until it completely drowned out the primary. Kyo recognized this second sound as a voice. He couldn't tell if it was speaking or just simply droning on in a beautiful string of sound. Either way he was thankful for it, it was much more serene than that awful ringing.

With the voice, there came another change. The blackness surrounding Kyo was gradually fading from black to grey. The change was so slow that it took some time before Kyo even noted it. When he did though, he began to panic for his peaceful world of solitude was morphing right before his eyes. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest for his body was starting to feel strangely heavy. He felt as if he was sinking deep down into the core of the earth, but instead of getting darker, the light seemed to be blinding him. It was so bright now that it seemed to burn his eyes. He shut them, but to no avail. The voice that had once been calm was now screaming at him and he could only make out two words from its string of fury. **Get. Out.**

Fear shot down Kyo's spine, but he was powerless over his body's motion as he continued to sink. Then abruptly, it stopped. Everything. The shouting stopped and his body was still. The lighting was normal beneath his closed eyelids. There was only one sound and it was the pounding of his own heart.

Kyo opened his eyes and was faced with an empty room.

--

--

End chapter. 7

A/N: I was going to continue with more, but I don't want to reveal what's going to happen yet. It's a secret and yeah I know the fact that I actually know what's going to happen is shocking. :grins: Drop me a line if you're willing, hopefully some people are actually still reading this.


	8. Let's Get Things Straight!

Dis-of-the-claiming: I still don't own the wonderful creation known as Fruits basket

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews. I would have had this chapter up sooner, but I was on vacation in Florida. Gods how I miss the heat, Canada's weather is rather depressing. Well hope you guys like the chapter, because I kind of feel like it's getting off track or something. I don't know.

Dis-of-the-claiming: I still don't own the wonderful creation known as Fruits basket.

**Empire Leads To Roses**

Chapter: 8

As Kyo surveyed the room, he was overcome with familiarity, yet uncertainty as well. For although the room seemed vaguely familiar, his mind felt muddled and strange. He couldn't be sure whether he was just imagining the sense of déjà vu, or if he really knew where this was. As he shifted his position on the bed he lay in to get a better view of the room, he felt a sharp jab of pain down his leg. Alarmed, he quickly pulled the covers off him only to see a bulky bandage wrapped tightly around his left thigh. That was strange, he didn't recall injuring himself.

As the minutes ticked by he became more aware of the duller and less pronounced pains that ached all over his body, including his head which was throbbing even worse than his leg. Upon further examination Kyo noted that he had a great amount of bruises and gashes covering his body, as well as a swollen wrist.

"Damn it," he grumbled under his breath. "How did this even happen and where the hell am I anyway?"

He slowly shifted his body, ignoring the pain, so that his feet were dangling an inch above the floor. He wasn't quite sure if he could walk or not—his leg was killing him. Gingerly he placed his feet onto the floor. So far, so good. Thinking it best to get it over with quickly, in one fluent motion he forcibly pushed off the bed, avoiding his inflamed wrist. Pain shot through his spine, but he ignored it clenching his teeth together in the effort. He took one small step and-

The ground flew towards him as he collapsed to a heap on the floor. "God damn it!" he screamed in frustration, pulling himself back onto his knees and bracing himself with his hands. What _had_ happened to him? He felt and looked liked he'd been attacked, beaten to be exact. But he didn't remember anything like that happening. The last thing he could recollect was that never ending blackness and… voices. There had definitely been voices, but they had sounded so distant and foggy in his mind. But other then that, he couldn't come up with anything else.

That probably wasn't a good sign. He felt apprehensive of his memories—or lack thereof. It made him all the more determined to figure out where he was.

Knowing he couldn't walk, he began to drag his body across the floor, directing himself towards the door which was to the left of him. Again, that annoying sense of déjà vu washed over him as he reached out to grab the door handle. His hand was just about to wrap around it, when he was alerted by the sound of voices not far from the other side of the door. Indistinctively, he froze, dreaded fear coursing through his veins.

He listened silently, his heart pounding in his chest. Had someone kidnapped him? One voice stood out from the rest, it was louder than the others, shouting something incoherent. Kyo felt fairly sure that it was a young man's voice. He nearly jumped back from the door as the words suddenly got louder and comprehensible.

"I'm going back in to see him, you can't stop me!"

Kyo bit his lip. Was this person talking about him? A different voice rose this time—another man. "Get a hold of yourself would you! There's no need to be in there every waking minute!"

"You just don't understand!" the first voice spoke up again, closer this time.

Kyo felt the urge to back away from the door and was glad he did when he heard footsteps directly outside it. He raised his fists, determined to fight, even though he knew it would do no good if the situation came down to one. His eyes narrowed as the door slowly creaked open revealing a pale arm.

He felt a growl rise in his throat, but he resisted the urge to let it out as a teenaged boy walked in through the doorway. The boy was tall and thin with silver hair. Kyo felt an overwhelming wave of incomprehensible emotions surge through him. He felt dizzy and his mind reeled.

"Kyo?" the boy asked, disbelief apparent in his voice as he spied the injured teen kneeling on the floor.

Kyo nearly jumped in surprise. How did this boy know his name and why did he suddenly feel so… so… torn. He felt incredibly angry, happy, miserable and content all at once. It was such a confusing fury of emotions that it caused him to feel nauseous. This stranger was making his head spin and there was something about him that was implacably familiar.

"Kyo, are you okay?" the teen asked, bending over till he was face to face with Kyo.

Kyo found himself shaking his head as that seemingly well known blackness overcame him, yet again.

-

-

When Yuki first saw Kyo stooped over on the floor, a surge of relief washed through him. The cat was okay, he was really going to be okay. After a second though, his relief was replaced with fear, Kyo looked like he was ready to pass out.

"Kyo, are you okay?" he asked, bending over to examine the other teen.

As Yuki's eyes connected with Kyo's, he was met with a look that clearly stated fright. He watched as Kyo shook his head and then collapsed suddenly to the ground. Yuki's breath caught in his throat as he watched the cat's body slacken. "Hatori!" he shouted.

The Sohma doctor was kneeling beside the two teens in a matter of seconds. "What happened?" he asked in a calm manner that only doctors seem to possess.

Yuki bit down on his lip, trying to oppress the panic that was rising within him. "He was out of bed and just kneeling there. I asked if he was okay, but he just collapsed."

Hatori nodded slightly, confirming that he understood. He grabbed Kyo's wrist, brushing his fingers across the inside to check the pulse. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he checked for other signs of problems. "His pulse and breathing are both regular. I believe he is just exhausted, but maybe it would be best to take him to the hospital."

Yuki frowned, unconsciously leaning closer to Kyo in a position that looked strangely protective. "You said if he woke up, he wouldn't have to go there."

Hatori's eyes narrowed. "I'm aware of that. But I do believe I know what's best for a patient Yuki." His manner clearly stated for Yuki to drop it.

Although his face didn't reveal it, Yuki was truly shocked at what he had just said. He had back talked someone who was trying to help and over Kyo's well being nonetheless. When had he started to behave like that, it just wasn't like him? "I think I'll wait outside," he muttered to Hatori before quickly exiting the room in alarm.

Yuki's breathing was slightly elevated as he stood just outside the door. What was wrong with him? Had Kyo's words really affected him that much? He felt like he was having a panic attack as his back slid down the wall and he crumpled shakily to the ground. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he curled into a ball. He felt like he was going to cry. Half from lack of sleep and half from being so stressed out. He wanted to go back to the way things were, when Kyo was normal and they had that irregular sort of friendship thing going on, where the two of them would fight, but it was almost enjoyable. It had been a thing to look forward to—seeing Kyo get so worked up. Now the cat was lying on the floor possibly dying and he was having strange mood swings and weird thoughts. It wasn't right.

Kyo had told him that he loved him. Well fucking loved him to be exact, but that wasn't the point. Yuki knew that it must be true as implausible as it seemed. It was the only thing that explained Kyo's behaviour. Ever since that moment, the conversation had replayed in Yuki's head multiple times. Each time he thought of it his heart would start hammering almost painfully in his chest. It would beat so fast, he'd nearly start blushing, for surely the others could hear it. Kyo had been the first one to say that to him, not even his own parents had ever uttered those three little words. Was that why that deep down feeling of happiness wouldn't go away—because Kyo had been the first one to say that?

Yuki bit his lip, burying his face between his knees. There was one other thought that kept troubling him. It was by far the scariest of them all. The one that made his palms sweat and his stomach flutter.

What was he to say to Kyo, when he finally had to face the cat?

Nothing came to him when he posed himself that question. He just didn't know how to answer it. The more he thought about it, the more scared he felt. Did he want Kyo? He just didn't know. He'd never made himself out to be gay. Though seeing as how he was cursed, he'd never had a girlfriend. He hadn't really ever thought of a girl that way either, he couldn't bring himself to, not when he was forever cursed to be the rat.

He tried to imagine what it would be like to be with another guy. He couldn't imagine himself being with Kyo, it was far too scary of a thought to face. Though he wouldn't admit it to himself, he was mainly scared that he would like what he saw in his mind—that it would forever make his decision. He couldn't bring himself to chance that, not yet anyway.

So instead, he closed his eyes and pictured himself with just a guy in general. Someone whose name he neither knew nor cared. He pictured himself kissing him, his hands trailing all over the other guy's body.

He didn't feel as disgusted as he knew he should probably feel. Instead his heart was beating a little quicker than usual. He exhaled, sighing quietly to himself. He'd have to think of something to say to Kyo. This wasn't an issue he could just avoid.

Just then, Hatori's voice called from the room, startling Yuki from his pressing thoughts. "Yuki, will you come in here for a moment?"

"Yes," Yuki called back softly, getting up off the floor. His hand paused on the door knob as his nerves got the better of him. He really hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt. Taking in a last gush of air, he stepped through the door only to find Kyo awake and sitting on the bed again with Hatori at his side.

As Yuki entered the room he noted that Kyo's unusually blank expression turned to one of alarm. He couldn't stop the feelings of hurt that washed through him at that look. Why was it that he deserved a look like that? "What is it Hatori?" he asked, stopping a few feet away from the older man.

But the doctor wasn't looking at Yuki. Instead he was gazing intently at Kyo, seemingly waiting for something. After a moment Kyo shook his head, his eyes lowering to meet the floor. Hatori sighed softly to himself and began pacing the room silently.

Yuki longed to ask what was going on, but he was scared to interrupt something that could be important. So instead, he waited quietly, his eyes moving from Hatori to Kyo in a continuous cycle. After what seemed like forever, Hatori stopped moving stare turning to Yuki this time. He opened his mouth to speak. "It seems…" he stopped, hesitating slightly before continuing, "It seems Kyo not only has a concussion, but a case of amnesia as well."

Yuki stopped mid breath.

-

-

A/N: I feel like I'm dragging this thing one way too far. Oh well, it gives me something to do and also, I just don't want to write any true romance right now. It'll get there eventually though. So Kyo has amnesia, however will he get his memory back? Review of you care to find out!


End file.
